


Say It Again

by heymachupicchu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: 5结束时Vergil以为Dante对自己只有责任和亲情了；哥明白责任和亲情也算爱；是双向误会；狗血言情剧；崽是DV的；涉及暴力的性描写；少量魔人/人





	1. Chapter 1

他跟尼禄都没能说服对方。气氛一度有点紧张，接近争吵，于是尼禄抓起电话，说要打给维吉尔。一开始他扑上去试图阻止尼禄，电话拨通后他就闭嘴坐回了椅子上。

这太幼稚了，他想，我又不怕维吉尔知道。维吉尔知道了又能怎样，挖苦他吗？跟他八岁打碎了花瓶那样？就算挖苦了又怎样？维吉尔说这太蠢了，然后跪在地上，把花瓶碎片从他膝盖里挑出来。他哭得就像个八岁孩子，于是维吉尔把他拉起来前还摸了摸他的头。那反而让他哭得更起劲儿了。他一直喜欢把维吉尔搞得手足无措。

尼禄飞快地把他刚才的话重复了一遍：一点意外，是个委托，鬼知道是什么恶魔，他不肯说，他说影响只是暂时的，会有一阵子看不见，但他认为自己可以应付，哦，他还叫我滚蛋。最后还加了一句，他不想让我们知道，口气跟小孩向爸妈告状似的。

你可真他妈幼稚啊，尼禄。

他没故意去听维吉尔的回答，但他知道维吉尔会说我想他确实能应付。有一小会儿尼禄没说话。“就这样？”尼禄的语气显得很恼火。他感到尼禄看了他一眼，“不行，我办不到。”

那一下让他明白尼禄什么都知道了。他知道维吉尔本就打算告诉尼禄，在尼禄准备好以后。他想起维吉尔那漫不经心的语气，他是你儿子。当时他们坐在一堆恶魔残骸边上，他盯着维吉尔，想要就此发表点看法，但维吉尔的表情平淡，让他说不出什么。于是他说这也太突然了吧，我一点心理准备都没有。维吉尔说反正你早晚会知道的。

看来他又错过了很多。他不知道他们已经这样亲密了。他感到疲倦，还感到一丝微妙的嫉妒。

那维吉尔又是怎么跟尼禄解释他们现在的关系的？午夜档连续剧里的离婚父母会在搬家公司的卡车前蹲下来亲吻孩子的额头，说我们还是很好的朋友，我们都还爱你，我们只是决定不再住在一起。

哦，算了吧，他们从没那种意义地在一起过。他们只是亲密……曾经亲密过。出生后他们在摇篮里脸靠着脸，共用餐具和袜子；再大一点他们垫着脚溜过漆黑的走廊，他抓着维吉尔的手。那时他总是需要被另一只手牵着，父亲，母亲，最好是维吉尔。他喜欢让维吉尔告诉他应该去哪，应该做什么，他当然从没想象过没有维吉尔的生活。他们争吵，打架，和好；他扑在维吉尔身上；他趴在枕头上告诉维吉尔他认为他们长大后会做什么。

后来他们分开了很久。对他们来说都太久了，于是事情变得不太妙。重逢那刻他们应该拥抱彼此，他们没有；他们应该分享成长中的故事，他们也没有；他们应该告诉对方，他们爱对方，想念对方，怀念过去一起度过的时光，但他们当然没有。多年以后，他记得的最清楚的场景都是关于挑衅，暴力，性和指责。

他们也都谈不上多爱尼禄。他们都该庆幸重逢时尼禄已经足够大，已经不需要父母不眨眼的关注。他想起几十年来发生的这一切，简直不敢想象要是再多个孩子来添乱会是什么样。倒不是说他从没遗憾错过了尼禄成长中那些值得记忆的时刻。是的，是有那么一些瞬间，他遗憾过。但事实是，尽管过去五年里他自认为尽了最大可能去关注尼禄，他还是错过了尼禄真正长大的那一刻。在他的印象里，尼禄还是佛杜纳那个满怀疑虑的孩子，但现在，站在他面前的已经是个语气笃定的年轻人。这变化是什么时候发生的？

也许并不存在那么一个特殊时刻，成长就是一个漫长的过程，长久以来他第一次把注意力从尼禄身后的影子移开，于是察觉到了这种变化的结果。他并没有自己以为的那样重视尼禄，而且他不怎么为此自责。这是他的儿子，但在他发现尼禄的那一天，尼禄已经有了自己所选择的生活，而他也有他的。

……但他是不是也想象过，如果他们有机会一起陪这孩子长大呢？……他想象过。但这个念头一出现，潜伏在他胸腔里的野兽就会跳出来，将它一口吞噬，而他则坠落，一直向深渊坠落，黑暗中寒冷刺骨。

“反正我不会让他一个人待着。”尼禄突然说。

他感到厌烦。他感到自己正被抛向维吉尔。这使他想起一些不太愉快的回忆，那时他哥哥享受他的服从，并对他的反抗表现出装模作样的惊讶和漫不经心的嘲弄。但那是过去的事了。如果说过去这些年维吉尔的所有改变里有什么是**应该**令他感到欣慰的，那就是维吉尔终于学会了对他的尊重。他哥哥终于意识到他们是平等的，他的意见也是有价值的。

他感到电话那头的维吉尔跟他同样厌烦。他想象维吉尔微微皱眉的表情。但他猜到维吉尔会让步，正如同他在尼禄的固执面前只能让步。这点上尼禄到底更像谁呢？他跟维吉尔又多了一个相互指责的理由，尽管他们已经不再相互指责。他哥哥现在对他尊重，愿意沟通，在他说话时保持安静，眼睛注视他，是他十七岁时最想要的那种维吉尔。

最后尼禄放下电话。“他说二十分钟。”

有一阵子他们都没吭声。

尼禄走过去打开窗户。雨声变得清晰，一阵凉风吹进来，他感到窗帘微微摆动。他说不清自己是如何察觉到的，也许是因为魔力，或者别的什么。失明的第三天，他已经习惯凭感觉去感知周围的一切了。人是会习惯的动物。

他接过尼禄递来的水杯，喝了一口。事情已经这样，他愿意表现得安静，配合，乐于接受照顾。尽管其实不。他这么做只是因为他猜这会让尼禄感觉好点。有时候人需要知道自己被需要着，眼下他感到尼禄需要这个。和维吉尔一样，从现在起他也得学着怎么跟儿子相处。过去三个月这事不在他的日程表上，他把自己搞得很忙，以免有时间干蠢事。维吉尔又得一分。听尼禄刚才那口气，跟维吉尔显然比跟他还熟，当年在佛杜纳他的阎魔刀白送了。

“你们最近碰过面吗？”他听到尼禄在沙发坐下来。

“去你家那次。”

“哦。”尼禄很快地翻着杂志。

过了一会儿尼禄说，“那有段时间了。我记得你们走得很早。”

“好像是吧。”

“后来你们去干嘛了？”

他沉默着。纸页翻动的声音单调乏味，每一下都在刮蹭他的耳膜。

“帮个忙，尼禄。”后来他说。

“怎么？”翻杂志的声音停住了。

“安静点。”

他感到尼禄耸了耸肩，“好的。”

尼禄站起来，走了出去。他听到门被轻轻合上。 

但这没能使他感觉好点。

黑暗，他从没发现它像现在这样困扰他。它使他意识到自己的……虚弱。或许还有点儿愤怒。当然也有可能他是在为别的什么愤怒。他感到寒冷。他是一个人，坐在黑暗里。而雨声，这密集的雨声听起来又如此熟悉。

他想停止思考，但他不能抵挡汹涌而来的记忆。

他曾以为让维吉尔重新适应人类生活会是个艰难的过程，毕竟年轻时的很长一段时间里维吉尔只是在扮演一个人类。是的，演得还行。恶魔面总是在他哥哥的想法里占上风，维吉尔做任何决定都遵从实用主义。事实上这种说法还是太委婉了。他当然不认为维吉尔完全是错的，但那时他确实希望维吉尔能稍微做些调整……算了，这听起来又像是在替他自己辩解。

在魔界时他们竭力战斗，很少交流。他没试图提建议或做决定。他记得他哥从不允许别人做决定。他只是一边在心里评估现状，一边暗自琢磨自己该做什么。你有想要的，你就得准备好为它舍弃另一些不是那么重要的东西，甚至是除它以外的全部。他已经明白这个道理了。

但他很快确定这不再是他所熟悉的那个维吉尔。他印象中的哥哥难以沟通，但表明意图的方式总是直白赤裸，他从这个维吉尔的脸上却读不出想法。维吉尔对他的态度可以说是相当的……友善，并且很……配合。那情形一直持续着，所以当维吉尔终于决定跟他进行一场谈话时，他已经差不多领会到维吉尔的意思了。听到维吉尔所计划的将来里不包括他，他感到愤怒，却不怎么惊讶，而且那愤怒也只停留了片刻就被另一种情绪取代了。

他们简短地谈了特米尼格，Angelo和尼禄。主要还是尼禄。他猜维吉尔谈论这些只是因为这是一旦回到人界他们就必须面对的。当时他望着维吉尔，心想这多不可思议啊，居然会有这么一天，他跟维吉尔的关系要靠第三个人来维系，尽管这人据说是他们的儿子。而他们共有的另一部分故事就被维吉尔那么轻描淡写地抹去了。

这倒不是说维吉尔不承认他们那乱七八糟的过去了。有次他们聊起维吉尔在他那儿待着的半个月。事情是从某次斗殴开始的。他把维吉尔揍进地里，用身体的重量压住维吉尔，嘲笑对方的格斗技巧。他当然明白自己只是运气好，但如果局面反过来的话维吉尔也会嘲笑他。两个人都骂了些不干不净的话，但他哥毕竟是个体面人，所以很快开始脸红。是他先扯到了性，他琢磨这个有挺长时间了。然后不知怎么，他们开始接吻。当时的场面实在混乱，所以聊到这里时两人的回忆有点对不上，他们都认为是自己主动的。总之又开始了一轮打斗。维吉尔一开始就处于劣势，所以最后他得意洋洋地宣布他赢了，他要操维吉尔了。那时维吉尔也硬了有一会儿了。现在想来，可能正因为如此维吉尔才想着干脆让他赢了算了。维吉尔对他的幼稚报以一声冷笑，并在整个过程中表现得很投入，哑着嗓子批评他的技术，指点他应该往哪儿操，就跟当真知道似的。事后他们都不肯承认第一次的体验很糟糕。但第二次就好多了。第三次就真的爽爆了。这事让他们都很着迷，以至于他们迎来了重逢后唯一一段平静相处的时期。当然其实也不怎么平静，说疯狂还更恰当些。他喜欢把维吉尔的衣服脱掉一半，亲吻他哥哥结实的小腹和大腿。他们甚至会在醒过来后的第一时间接吻。“我有点被迷住了。”维吉尔一边回忆一边承认，“你确实很吸引人。”他们都笑，然后站起来投入下一场战斗。

也不是说他们就不做爱了。到魔界的第一天，他们在战斗间隙短暂休息。他用武器撑着地面，大口呼吸，与一个同自己实力相当的对手并肩作战，你很难不竭尽全力。血液在身体里窜动，他感到兴奋，干渴。他看了维吉尔一眼，正好迎上对方的目光，于是接下来他们滚到了一起。维吉尔压着他，像要吞噬他一样地亲吻他。他扯着头发把维吉尔拉开了一点，因为那影响到他的下一步行动了，他想直接点，不想玩花样。“嘿，有的是时间。”他说。维吉尔松开手，他发现维吉尔被他逗笑了。他用魔人形态把维吉尔操得发抖。有一小会儿他以为一切都过去了。哦，去他妈的Urizen，去他妈的V，我在跟维吉尔做爱。

后来他发现这只能说明维吉尔仍对他有欲望。做爱并不能使他们的相处变得更自在点。再到后来，他发现这其实只意味着维吉尔的欲望仍可以被唤醒。有时维吉尔对待自己和他的态度都粗暴得令他惊讶。他当然也可以享受这个，但这感觉很古怪。也很微妙，所以他无法把自己的感受对维吉尔说出来。使他难以开口的另一个原因是维吉尔在他们之间制造出的距离感。

于是，一方面他渴望维吉尔的身体，看起来维吉尔也享受他的，另一方面他觉得自己不能完全地投入进去。一旦穿回衣服对方就还是那个讲道理但有距离感的维吉尔。维吉尔从不主动，他哥哥控制自己的身体和欲望，就像控制一台机器，而他被衬托得像是只会让老二牵着鼻子走。他常感觉如果他不先硬起来，维吉尔就绝不会硬。到最后他简直可以肯定，维吉尔跟他做爱只是因为他看起来很想做。

于是做爱对他来说也不是那么有吸引力了。

维吉尔刚离开时，他坚信维吉尔恨他。一闭上眼睛他就会迎上维吉尔坠落时望向他的眼神。但在过于漫长的等待里，人总是会忍不住对回忆添枝加叶，到最后你所记得的其实是你愿意记得的。从二十几岁的某天开始，他突然认定维吉尔爱他，一直都爱，并且维吉尔也清楚这点。他还相信维吉尔也明白，他爱维吉尔。事情一定是这样的。于是他的梦境增添了新的场景。他们在特米尼格的雨声中接吻。他跪下来，亲吻维吉尔被皮革包裹的手指，请求对方的宽恕。而维吉尔总是在他说出自己的错误前也跪下来，拥抱他，叫他的名字。

但现在他得接受一个事实。想明白这点时他们正背靠着背休息，维吉尔可能睡着了，隔着衣服他能感觉到对方的体温。他想，即使那是真的，即使十七岁的维吉尔的确爱过他，它也已经消失了，就跟维吉尔眼神中那些尖刺一样，被时间，或是某种更强大的力量磨平了。当然也还是有剩下来的，比如那些从他们出生起就注定存在的联系，还有他们共有的记忆。而且维吉尔的生命里出现了一些他不了解的东西。他当然不会以为维吉尔失去了爱的能力，想想V。但他更宁愿维吉尔是失去了那种能力。他并不为自己有这种想法感到羞愧。是的，如果对维吉尔来说他不再是最重要的那一个，唯一的那一个，如果他不能像维吉尔占满他的世界那样占满维吉尔的整个世界——

——停下，但丁。

他打了个寒噤，清醒过来。

他又听到了雨声。特米尼格的雨声。

他放任大脑空白了一段时间，然后端起杯子把里面的水一口气喝完。

回到人界后维吉尔在他这里住了段时间。他们处得不错。他有点惊讶维吉尔居然还有意识他们应该轮流打扫浴室。当然也不是特别惊讶，维吉尔一直把义务什么的分得很清楚。有天早上他推开半掩的浴室门，看到维吉尔穿着他的旧T恤，头发半干，正准备用一条浅蓝色毛巾擦镜子。维吉尔一手撑着洗手台，身体前倾，脸离镜子很近。镜子上凝结着水雾，被维吉尔用手指划出了一条痕迹。维吉尔朝他看过来。那瞬间他觉得自己不该再怨恨任何东西，比如命运，或者维吉尔，或者他自己。

他们躺在沙发上看电视，天气好时出去散步，叫外卖前他会先问维吉尔的意见。维吉尔对他的任何提议都没意见。作为回报，陪维吉尔选房子时他提醒自己闭嘴，实在想说话也要表现得成熟点。但那房子让他挑不出毛病来。两层楼，五个光线充足的卧室，前后都有院子，离最近的邻居八百米远。哦，对了，他哥哥还很有钱，当然只是以他的标准来看。为了等订制的家具送来，维吉尔在他这儿多住了四个星期。

他们偶尔也做爱，不算频繁。做不做依然取决于他，所以他不是很想做。他更宁愿在洗澡时想着维吉尔自慰，如果他脑子清楚的话。浴室里还留着维吉尔的气味，他闭着眼睛，让热水从头顶淋下来，想象维吉尔跪在地上舔他的老二，他按着维吉尔的头，他哥哥眼圈发红，一只手搭在他的大腿上保持平衡，被他操得干呕。

某天早上，维吉尔开着租来的车走了，行李只有一个从他这儿借的旅行袋。他坐在沙发上发了一上午呆。中午他从电话薄里查了书商的号码，打了个电话请对方寄份商品目录来。一星期后他带着兰斯伯里的一册初版珍本去看维吉尔。他到那里时是下午，维吉尔正从落地窗里望着工人给院子换草皮，工程已经进行了大半，只剩院子边缘还露着半米宽的泥地。

“原来的草皮有什么问题？”他随口问。

“没什么问题。”维吉尔接过礼物，拆开包装纸，挑了挑眉，“谢谢。”

餐桌上有个百货公司送来的纸箱，是整套的茶具，有几个杯子已经被取了出来，平放在桌上。他拿起一个茶杯，骨瓷上有浮雕花纹，很精致。它让他想起母亲布置的下午茶，那总是很有仪式感，搭在壁炉边的小桌子，雪白的餐布，滴着糖浆的司康饼。

“有点眼熟，”他把杯子拿到眼前仔细看，“我打碎过两个，跟这有点儿像。”

“三个。其实是一模一样的。”

“哇哦。”他几乎有点敬畏地望着它。

维吉尔似乎笑了。“这不算什么，你要是去翻翻目录就会发现他们甚至还在生产一九一二年的款式。”

维吉尔带着他四处转了转，起居室的地板上脚印凌乱，但屋子的其他部分干净得简直一尘不染。装修公司的活儿干得不错，设计很有现代感。但他觉得住起来肯定不会舒服，这里没多少像是属于维吉尔的东西，谁都可能是这屋子的主人。书房的架子都还空着，书店送来的纸箱堆在墙边，他猜维吉尔还没来得及把它们整理出来。

后来，尼禄邀请所有人去家里吃饭。维吉尔开车来接他。事先他们通了电话，他提出两人应该一起去，这样就可以合起来送一瓶酒。他感到这提议让他们都很愉快。酒当然是维吉尔挑的。他上车时它躺在副驾驶座上，他把它拿起来看了看，放在后座。

“等下你拿着？”维吉尔问。

他说好。

接下来他们都没再出声。他们在电话里都显得更自然些。停在路口等红灯时他想起应该称赞对方的新车，于是维吉尔开始跟他谈新款发动机的怠速平衡。他余光瞥着维吉尔搭在方向盘三点钟位置的右手，想到自己也是维吉尔需要适应的新生活的一部分，他哥哥当然又一次表现出色。汽车又行驶起来，他看向窗外飞快掠过的街景。车里空调温度调得很低，他闻到维吉尔的须后水气味。

他们在门廊上碰见蕾蒂和崔西，还不到中午，两位女士已经在喝威士忌，他们聊了一会儿，妮可加入进来。这是维吉尔头回被正式介绍给所有人，没人装作那些事从未发生过，但也没人显得介意。崔西问起维吉尔的新居，维吉尔说有个玻璃暖房正在施工，下月可以投入使用。妮可哇了一声，说那应该很有意思，还问维吉尔是不是一直对园艺感兴趣。他猜所有人都想起了Qliphoth。维吉尔意味深长地说我只是在试着培养点新爱好，这话赢得了一些善意的笑声。他留意到崔西对维吉尔挑了挑眉。

轻松的气氛延续到餐桌上，食物丰盛，尼禄讲了两个笑话作为开场。维吉尔很少开口，但一直表现得彬彬有礼，乐意聆听，正是一群呱噪之徒的聚会上最缺的那种客人。

下午他们在院子里玩牌。有一阵子，他没看见维吉尔。象征性地输了一点钱后他说要去拿啤酒，起身时他朝四周扫了一眼，也没看见崔西。屋子里阴凉，安静。他循着声音找过去。维吉尔跟崔西站在厨房门口的走廊里低语，手里都拿着一杯威士忌加冰。他们朝他看过来，背光的面容模糊不清。

他嗨了一声，从他们面前走过去。沉默持续着，他感到他们盯着自己后背。他拉开冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒，扑面而来的冷气让他感到脸上发热。

他用起子打开瓶盖，喝了一口，转过身来，“我打赌你们认识很久了。”

“天呐。”崔西做了个难以忍受的表情，跟维吉尔碰了碰杯，走了。

剩下他们两人站在厨房里。“很久了。”维吉尔的语气轻快，没等他问就把所有他可能问到的都回答了。“我们打过点交道。我们聊了些那时候的事。她说我看起来过得不错。”

他们看着对方。午餐的食物在他胃里翻涌，沉甸甸地让他恶心。

就这么过了一会儿。

“你在担心什么？”维吉尔用探究的眼神望着他。

我他妈什么都不担心。

“出去走走吧。”维吉尔说。他跟着维吉尔穿过光线暗淡的走廊。

他们沿着院子边缘散了一会儿步，站在栅栏边望着邻居家盛开的月季。那边还有个小泳池，里面飘着一只浅蓝色的游泳圈。那天没风，空气里涌动着月季的香气。他们就那么站着，没再谈论崔西。事实上他们什么话都没再讲。尼禄和蕾蒂为计分吵了起来，但那声音仿佛离他们很远。最后维吉尔问他是不是想走了，他说是的。

他们沉默了一路。车停在他家门口。他在车上多坐了几分钟。

维吉尔在他下车后叫住他。“但丁。”

他回过头。

“你不需要再为我做什么。”维吉尔看着他。“你把自己照顾得很好。继续。往前走。”

他趴在车窗上，看了看远处。阳光下的人行道路面白得发亮。

维吉尔就那么等着。但他没什么想问的。也许他是在害怕维吉尔会回答他的东西。也许它就是一点都不剩了。他在车门上拍了拍，后退了一点。车窗玻璃缓缓升起来。

门敞开着，尼禄和维吉尔站在门口说话。他闻到雨水的气味，泥土的气味。维吉尔的气味。他们谈了很长时间，时不时地望望他。

然后维吉尔朝他走过来。

他听到了脚步声。他还察觉到了从地面传来的震动。这有点奇怪，他想，黑暗似乎使他更清晰地感受到了……维吉尔。维吉尔在他面前半蹲下来，一只手搭在他身边的靠垫上。他闻到了对方头发里的水汽。当然也可能是幻觉。可能只是因为他听到了雨声，就认为维吉尔身上应该沾着雨水。事实上可能都是幻觉。气味，震动，维吉尔的眼神，那一切。他说不准。

他感到对方的目光落在他脸上，身体上，然后望了望四周，最后又回到他眼睛上。

“我受够了。”他说。

“我想也是，”维吉尔不紧不慢地说，“是的，看上去不算严重，我相信你可以应付。”维吉尔停了停，口气就跟很不想把接下来这句话说出来似的，“尼禄认为你得跟我住段时间。”

他的愤怒突然而至。他一边缓慢地呼吸，一边试着搞清楚自己的情绪究竟是怎么回事。有一下子，他想问维吉尔，你的阎魔刀呢？你怎么能就这么推开门走进来？衬衣有点起皱，袖子挽在手肘，食指上还有没洗掉的墨水味。多平淡啊。你来时的路上没准还被人别过车。

“他怎么认为是他的事，”他不耐烦地说，“把他弄走。”

“嘿！我他妈还听着呢！”尼禄在门边嚷嚷起来。

“想说什么就自己站过来。别在那指手划脚。也别他妈找帮手。”

“操——”

“尼禄。”维吉尔打断了那小崽子。

“你想说什么？”他望着尼禄的方向，怪声怪气地问，“怎么不说完？”

“但丁。”他手背感到一阵暖意，是维吉尔的手按了上来。他哥哥用商量的语气问，“你愿意去我那儿住吗？”

他的怒气终于爆发出来。他把维吉尔的手挥开。“我他妈当然不愿意！你以为你是谁？你算——”

“你说什么？”尼禄吼道，“你再多说一个字试试？”

一瞬间他简直怒不可遏。操他妈的，二十年后维吉尔终于懂点道理了，却又多出来这么个小子。“你——”

维吉尔一下站起来。他感到气氛陡然一变。他们突然都不吱声了。

接下来的沉默可能只有几秒钟，但也可能是很长一段时间。他的心跳变得很快。他感到某种力量笼罩下来。

“尼禄，你可以回去了。”

维吉尔的声音平静，清晰，穿过黑暗，雨声，混乱，传到他耳朵里来。

“去收拾自己的东西，但丁。需要我帮忙吗？不用？很好。”

最后当然还是得维吉尔帮忙。像是被冷水浇在头上，他清醒过来。他看不见。他去开个门都得扶着墙。他感觉不到地面的震动，任何人的眼神，窗帘的摆动，维吉尔身上沾了点雨水，但手指没有墨水味，穿的也不是衬衫。

衣柜门被拉开，他听到维吉尔拨动衣架，把衣服取下来。他站在边上，手里拿着维吉尔还给他的旅行袋。他们没说话。维吉尔没问他想穿什么，也没问他是不是还有别的东西想带。最后维吉尔把装满的旅行袋拉链拉上，他拎着它。

他们走进雨里，维吉尔牵着他。他把自己扔进副驾驶座，维吉尔关上车门，从另一边上了车。这太扯了，引擎发动时他终于想到，我居然跟自己儿子吵了一架。不过这小子终究还是有点用处。

但车一直没动。

“出去走左边，第三个路口右转有家披萨店。我要带一个外卖。”他说，“他们不送你那边。”

旁边的人沉默着。他想了想，“先说好，我要住你那间。”

过了一会儿，他慢条斯理地说，“要不我这就下去了。”

“但丁。“维吉尔终于说。

他突然动手，拽着衣领把对方拉向自己。晚了点，维吉尔。

他们就这么吻起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5结束时Vergil以为Dante对自己只有责任和亲情了；哥明白责任和亲情也算爱

尼禄摔门出去后，有很长一段时间，他们都待在原地没动。他眼睛望着但丁，意识在遥远的地方飘荡。许久之后他醒过神，但丁仍纹丝不动地坐在沙发上。显然，他如果能坚持的话，但丁也可以这样一直待下去。

他往楼上去收拾行李时，但丁跟了上来，那脚步声很稳，似乎失去视力没给但丁带来什么影响。他走进卧室，思考着该从哪儿开始的同时拉开衣柜门，盯着里面的东西。一件大衣正面有三颗用来固定皮扣的方形金属扣，不知怎么，最上面那颗金属扣吸引了他的全部注意力。他觉得自己仿佛在哪儿见过它，也是像这样在很暗的地方反射着一点光……

……想起来后他移开视线。但丁抱着手臂靠在门上，一脸等着什么的表情，那意思显然是，既然你在尼禄面前那么说了，我就当你很乐意照顾我一阵，就好像从没为他的提议发过脾气一样。

可真是令人怀念呐。

他随便捡了几件眼熟的衣服装进行李袋。下楼梯时他走在前面，他的手往后伸去时但丁已经把手递了过来。出了门，雨点劈头盖脸打下来。他先让但丁上了车，然后从车头绕到驾驶座那边。他在车门边停下。也许一开始，他停下来是打算好好想想眼下这桩麻烦，但隔着车窗玻璃，他发现但丁在用看不见的眼睛找他，那让他短暂地出了一会儿神。

吹了一阵冷风，坐进车里，他感觉比待在屋里时好多了。他用手指把垂下来的刘海梳向脑后，发动引擎。雨下得很大，路上没人。他的手搭在方向盘上，心不在焉地望着前方。他们像是都在等对方说话，然而没人主动开口，渐渐地，他的思绪随着雨声流走了……

“……出去走左边，第三个路口右转有家披萨店，”旁边有个声音突然说，“我要带一个外卖。他们不送你那边。”

过了几秒钟，他朝边上看去。

他们在车里。外面下着雨。但丁的头发和外套都湿了，里面是件他从没见过的T恤。他盯着它，觉得很不寻常，那衣服上的图案实在太蠢，他居然毫无印象。但丁抹了抹脸上的水珠，把手举到面前，搓了搓湿润的拇指和食指。这场景真实得简直诡异，他甚至闻到了对方身体的气味，混在雨水和真皮座椅的味道里。

“先说好，我要住你那间。”但丁望着外面说。

他不作声地看着。

但此时，不知道什么时候和尼禄的一番谈话突然从脑海里蹦出来。他跟尼禄站在但丁家门口，外头也跟现在一样下着大雨。你有点不对劲，尼禄望望远处，又望望他。他说他只是在担心但丁，然而尼禄的表情却像是更怀疑了。定定地看了他几秒后，尼禄聊起别的。他心里有点恼火，又觉得这毕竟令人感动，他们还没想好要当什么样的父亲，对方却已经明白儿子能干什么了……尼禄跟他抱怨但丁如何顽固，他三心二意地听着，暗自思考着应该是先有儿子还是先有父亲。并不是把儿子生下来就能算是父亲的……

不过，现在他望着但丁，那些画面都跟隔着一层雾似的，不再触动他的情绪。

“要不我这就下去了。”但丁慢条斯理地说。

这语气让他想起他们都还愚蠢得可爱的年纪。在夜晚降临前急遽变得黯淡的光线里，他盯着对方看了很久。

“但丁。”他轻声说。

但丁转过身来，开始吻他。

一开始，他们吻得很急躁。但丁用力拽着他的衣服，另一只手扣在他脑后，咬他的嘴唇，舔他的牙齿。他的手指钻进但丁衣服里抚摸，滑向下方搓揉腹部紧绷的肌肉。他闻到但丁温热的气息，感到一阵阵心悸。挤在如此狭小的空间里，他格外强烈地渴望对方的触碰。光是但丁胡渣蹭在他脸上的感觉，就让他下腹发热。

但突然，一切停下了。那温暖的身体往后退了一点。他吻着靠过去，被挡住了。他睁开眼。但丁皱眉看着他，眼神专注，甚至可以说有点严肃。不过这双眼睛……哦，是的，这双眼睛看不见……但眼下他不关心这个。他把手伸向但丁胯下，然而但丁又一次制止了他。但丁把他的手拉开，按着他肩膀，望着他，表情就跟真能看见似的。然后但丁倾身过来，在他嘴唇上很重地吻了一下，抱住他，把头靠在他颈间，不动了。

他有点发懵。一瞬间，欲望简直强烈得到了让他饥渴难耐的程度，因为他知道但丁不会继续了。这算什么？他更想要的是这个？……别扯了。他差点对自己生起气来。但他控制住了……是的，控制住了。他蓦地想到，事情总是有理由的……他就这么陷入了沉思。但回过神后，但丁的气息仍弥漫在周围。啊，那要命的气味，他下腹一阵胀痛。他一只手搂住但丁，闭上眼，吻了吻对方头顶。

两人就这么靠着。慢慢地，他的呼吸变得平稳了。他仿佛听到但丁的心跳，温热的气息打在他颈间，和着外面连绵的雨声，让他感到一种温和的倦意，令他很是着迷。后来他一直记得那种感觉。

他在一片迷雾中独自往前走着，四周灰蒙蒙的。

半梦半醒间，他听到但丁说，“维吉尔。”

像是潮水冲过堤岸，所有东西都被冲散了。思维比身体先动起来。可能过了半分钟，他推开但丁。他对着雨幕又出了一会儿神。车灯的两道光柱向前延伸出去，天已经黑了。后来，他发现引擎仍转着。

车一动起来，他就把油门踩到了底，但冲出去还不到五百米，他又突然刹了车。他们仍在那条街上。巨大的力量把他们往前一甩，安全带又把他们扯回去。但丁奇怪地一声不吭。他熄灭引擎，关上车灯。黑暗笼罩下来，外面的世界墓地般寂静。他又听不到雨声了。

没半点迟疑地，他脱掉外套甩到后座，转身半跪起来。对两个人来说，这真的太挤了，他的姿势很憋屈，小腿只能搭在驾驶座上，稍微抬头就会撞到车顶。即便但丁的那张床也比这强。

他完全明白，现在已经是跟情欲无关的东西在推着他，虽说他依旧硬着。他用力压着但丁，以防对方反抗。想要什么东西最好还是自己拿。然而他摸向但丁裆部时，发现那里已经勃起了。也许但丁一直都硬着，这念头带给他一阵阴暗的快感。但丁按住他的手，不过力气并不大。“松开，”他亲吻对方紧闭的嘴唇，用脸磨蹭但丁的下巴，对这种态度暧昧的抗拒既感到新奇又有点不耐烦。“听话，但丁，”他说，“来干我。”但丁猛地拽紧他的头发，往后拉开他。他们在逼仄的空间里扭打了一阵，但那更像是互相磨蹭，谁都没把局面搞到不可收拾，倒是情欲在火热的空气里不断攀升。最后但丁吻住他。他右手探进但丁的裤子，握住硬得发烫的阴茎，粗暴地搓揉它。

他原本打算干到底，但黑暗中那声突然迸发的呻吟让他改了主意，但丁粗重的呼吸声冲进他的耳膜，化作快感一阵阵地冲击下腹。阴暗的念头一旦得逞，堕落的满足感就紧随其后。羞耻？哪有什么羞耻？现在是但丁在渴望他。他用膝盖压住但丁伸过来想要抚慰他的那只手，“就这样，”他低声说，“别乱动。”他奖励地吻了吻但丁的嘴唇，于是那只手上的力气消失了。他感到心脏的位置又软又烫，呼吸也急促起来。这是他的，一直都只是他的。他搂着但丁的头，吻他，夹紧膝盖用身体磨蹭他，低声叫喊他的名字。很快但丁就遽然绷紧身体，喘息着射在他手上。

他抱着但丁，在黑暗中回味，不时亲吻但丁汗湿的脸颊。但丁乖乖待着没动弹。等到他们的呼吸声重新变得均匀，那种倦怠感便又一次从他心底浸上来。他脱掉上衣，趴在但丁腿上，用团起来的衣服帮但丁清理，但丁用手缓慢地抚摸他赤裸的背。在这过程中但丁又勃起了，他握着它，用舌头轻轻卷了一下它的头部，“我可以继续，”那声音毫无情感，连他自己都感到惊讶，“或者你可以等等，在这里做可能不怎么舒服。”话音刚落，但丁就一把掀开他，他的头重重地磕在方向盘上。他直起身，空气里的火药味儿已经浓到能让他闻出来。

他等了一会儿，倾身过去帮但丁理好衣服，然后从后座的行李袋里翻出件T恤穿上。但丁一直扭头对着窗外。汽车动起来。他把车窗玻璃降下一半，雨滴打在他发烫的脸上。他一手控制着方向盘，另一只手随意地搭在车门上，从后照镜里看见自己双颊绯红。欲望在他身体里徒劳地嘶吼了一阵，不甘不愿地褪去。

拐上大路后，路上车多了起来。他把车停在披萨店黄底红字的招牌底下。下车前，他问但丁还要不要别的，但丁嘟哝了几句，转头对着他，脸色已经缓和了点。他没听清，但猜到意思是不。

推开门后他草草扫了一眼，知道这就是但丁会选的那种店。店里只有两桌客人，一个穿工作服的女人站在柜台后，神情显得百无聊赖。

点完单，他坐了一会儿，突然想起过去他们曾约在这么一个地方碰面。

也是晚上，那餐厅坐落在条僻静的街边，店铺比街面低差不多十级台阶，因此像半个地下室。他到时，但丁已经在吃着。他一坐下，但丁便开始自顾自地说话。那里的灯光也很暗，空气热烘烘的，弥漫着肉类煎过的气味。就在他们面前，桌子中间有个塑料调味架，里面有瓶辣椒汁，瓶子的绿色标签上有块指甲盖大小的油渍，但丁说话时，他就一直盯着它。让他印象深刻的是，当时他有种强烈的情绪，觉得它不该出现在那。对于他们为什么碰面，但丁一直没提，因此他也不记得了，但想必两人其实都不愿谈。他没打断但丁，所以，那之前肯定发生了某件事，让他有点顾忌。后来，但丁问经过的服务生要了杯可乐。女孩用托盘把可乐送来，在桌上放了一个浅黄色的杯垫。但丁把可乐推到他面前。就在那时，但丁第一次说起自己打算开个事务所，语气很是漫不经心，但之后就是一段沉默。那不是什么愉快的回忆。油腻的仿皮座垫，桌子边缘脱落的油漆，食客的窃窃私语，但丁盘子里的垃圾食品，这一切都让他怒火中烧。但丁没能把那张披萨吃完。

那之后很长一段时间，他没回想过这晚，因为确实不怎么愉快。后来他之所以想起来，也只是由于除了回忆他已没别的事可做。继他的弟弟背叛他（很遗憾，那时他就是这么想的）之后，他的身体也背叛他了，但意识他倒是一直都有。其他的可以忍耐，纯粹的黑暗与寂静却容易叫人发疯，为了避免那种情况，他只好在脑子里把前半生的经历像看老电影一样地反复回放。想得多了，很多事他都品出了跟原本不同的味道来。不过，到了这时，他的记忆已经不怎么靠得住，大多数事件都缺了几个碎片，至于还记得的那部分，也说不准有没有被他自己篡改。人总是更愿意记住自己想要记得的。

但丁没能把那张披萨吃完，是因为一开始动手他们中的某个人就打翻了它。他记得那个人是但丁。不知怎么，这个细节让他怀疑整段记忆的真实性。可能他认为但丁不会那样对待自己盘子里的披萨，在某些方面，他弟弟能奇异地保持克制和冷静到让他大吃一惊的程度。再说，虽然那段时间他们为任何一点鸡毛蒜皮的事都能吵起来，但当晚他们的情绪会激动到那种程度，也实在奇怪。但丁的决定应该不至于让他太意外，毕竟当时他对但丁的生活和兴趣已经有充分的了解……

……总之，事情按平常那样发展，最后的战场在一条巷子里，他们都已筋疲力尽。到这里出现了转折。他爬起来，用阎魔刀撑住身体，靠在墙上喘气，但丁逼近时他只是看着，没准备攻击或者闪避。可能他确实在等着什么吧。于是但丁丢开叛逆，把他按在那面粗糙的砖墙上，开始操他。巷子两侧的建筑外墙上有逃生梯，就悬在他们头顶，他仰头望上去时，它们显得黑黢黢的。周围安静极了，血液在他耳朵里轰鸣，关于这点的记忆特别鲜明，每次回忆到这里，他都能真的听到那种声音。但丁托着他的一边大腿，另一只手压着他喉咙，操得很用力。他只得两手搂着但丁，不然他就会掉下去。失血让他感到寒冷，他一直发抖，呼吸困难，身体里一阵冷一阵热。随着撞击，他的后腰一次次地磕在墙上某个凸起的硬物上，老实说很不舒服，疼痛倒是其次，但很让他分心，他因此一直都射不出来。后来但丁也注意到了，就更加发狠地操他，好像以为那就能从他喉咙里挤出更多声音。

很难说他们当时在想什么。他们肯定都自以为占着什么了不得的道理，但实际的情况也许只是他觉得让但丁挪挪位置很掉面子，要不就是觉得他射不出来能让但丁掉面子。至于但丁，从他不记得的某个时候起，但丁就什么事都要跟他对着干，只要你不吱声，我就当你喜欢这个。他们常把事情搞成那样。其实没必要。真的没必要。明明他们都想操对方，他们也都喜欢看到对方表现得想要自己，还喜欢在一切开始前抚摸对方的身体并接吻。不是说不能换个口味，但至少目的该是为了享受吧。谁知道呢，也许当时他们就是觉得那样更带劲儿，要是所处的环境不是那么糟糕，身上没有正在流血的伤口，彼此眼睛里的愤怒和恨意不是那么炙烈，没准他们根本就硬不起来。倒也没错，当他开始回忆时，这些都可以算是情趣了。不过他很肯定，一开始，在他刚找到但丁时，他们不是这样的。至少但丁不是这样的。

一双穿着黑皮鞋的脚停在他边上。他抬起头，看着穿制服的女人。

这会儿看起来，她比他点单时那一瞥的印象里年纪更大些，眼睛周围有明显的细纹。她把一个白瓷咖啡杯放到他面前的桌上，然后把托盘夹在胳膊底下，侧着身子，用不锈钢壶给他倒咖啡。

我没点这个，他盯着她说。

她笑了。要到了她这个年纪才能这样笑却不冒犯人。她不徐不疾地把咖啡杯倒满，看向他。那你就不能帮忙喝一点儿吗？她问，还问他今天过得怎么样。

于是他突然发现自己刚换上的T恤已经湿透了，布料湿答答地贴在皮肤上，头发还在往下滴水。进门前他好像是在雨里站了一阵子。兴许这模样引人同情。他望着她，犹豫了几秒钟，道了谢。

他的语气仍旧生硬，但看起来她仍不介意。她告诉他需要再等五分钟，还说厨房会送给他一份因大雨滞销的炸肉丸，然后便带着一副释放善意后心满意足的表情走开了。

他盯着那杯咖啡，有一瞬间，仿佛有点不知所措。不过，他很快想到，有部分人类确实是很容易得到快乐的。他端起咖啡轻轻尝了一口，把它放回桌上。

他弟弟愿意为这部分人类做很多。

所以，首先是要克服情绪问题。他捡起被打断的思绪，继续想。这也可以说是唯一的问题。与此同时他盯着桌子正中的调料架，奇怪地注意到它被擦拭得很干净。事实已经证明，只要他们能稍微克制点，他们就能在一栋房子里凑合着待下去。要是他们当年就明白这道理……

……哪怕只是他明白呢……

很突兀地，他脸上露出一个冷笑。他自己也立刻察觉到了。

不，只有他一个人明白不行。

有一小会儿，这结论使他豁然开朗，自从接到尼禄电话以来他思考过的所有问题似乎都已得到解决。他感到轻松，心头轻飘飘的。反正所有事都是他们一起干下的……事情是一定会变成这样的，不是以这种方式，就是以那种方式……

……不过，证明但丁是个白痴，就可以说明你自己不蠢吗？

他皱眉。但眨眼的功夫后，他把这个问题也忘了，只是望着桌面出神。

忽然，他发现自己已经坐在车里。但丁在吻他，吻得很轻，有点起皮的嘴唇蹭着他的嘴唇。

“我好像睡着了，做了个梦。”但丁用轻得几乎听不见的声音说。

他望着雨水在挡风玻璃底缘汇成的水流，有一阵不作声。然后他问，“梦见什么了？”

“忘了。不过醒过来你没在，我以为你不见了。”但丁的鼻尖抵在他颈间轻嗅，“你开门的时候我正在想，我该怎么回去呢？”

你可以从右边口袋里摸出手机，给随便谁打个电话，说你哥把你扔路上了。你还可以打开车门，在路边等一会儿，总会有人帮忙。不过他当然没这么说，有什么意思呢。他移开视线，望向雨中驶过的一辆辆汽车。但丁用牙齿咬住他的喉咙。齿尖轻轻压在皮肤上，并不疼痛，只带起一种微妙的感觉。那让他想到，他弟弟是听天由命长大的。他很晚才找到但丁。太晚了。在长大的过程中没人教过但丁忍耐，也没人教过他。显然现在他们都学会了。

他被困住了，他思忖。一整天他都被那种情绪困住了。回忆过去是可以的，但不必投入到这个程度。他这情况就像是一个人盯着摊开的手掌，盯得久了，就总觉得那上头本该攥着什么。他对但丁谈不上还有什么权利或者义务。从他们分开的那天起，但丁就不再是他的责任了。要是十七岁的他在敲响那扇门时就能明白这个道理，他们给对方留下的回忆会美好得多。

都过去了。他必须摆脱它，往前走。

但丁放开他的脖子，又开始吻他的嘴唇。

他闭上眼。过了差不多半分钟，他感到自己平静下来了。

他捧住但丁的脸，认真地接吻，觉得但丁很迷人。

他开车时，但丁的手放在他大腿上，时不时地抚摸他。他被摸得小腹发紧，就抓住那只手举到嘴边，含住食指和中指。他用吞咽的动作推挤它们，小心地控制呕吐反射。后来他停下，让但丁自己来。但丁用手指玩他的舌头，摸他的上颚和牙龈，缓慢地操他的喉咙。他开始出汗，眼睛变得湿润。有一下但丁让手指在他喉咙深处停了很久，窒息和强烈的呕吐感让他眼前发黑，他扣在但丁手腕上的手指不自觉地收紧。过了几秒钟，但丁抽出手，抹去他嘴角的唾液。

等红灯时他望着前面，“感觉怎么样？”

“棒极了。”

“我是说你的眼睛。”

“哦，这不困扰我。”

他转头看去。仿佛察觉到他的目光，但丁的脸也转向他，“事实上，我还有点喜欢上这感觉了。”

他们望着对方。然而那双眼睛什么都不可能流露。

后面的车按喇叭催促。他让车动起来。

汽车往前驶去。车身微微震动，他们在交替的光与影中穿梭。有几个瞬间，他的视线扫过从十字路口向四方延伸的道路，路灯的光透过雨丝，显得朦胧。每个方向的景象都如此相似，让他感觉自己正身处一个巨大的迷宫。

有人紧挨着他们超车，车轮带起的积水飞溅到挡风玻璃上。他又开始感到焦躁。他不该开车出门的，他想。

一关上房门，还没来得及开灯，他就被推到了墙上。但丁掰过他的脸，把他拖入一个漫长的，粗鲁的吻。然后他被翻过去，额头抵着墙，一阵让他呼吸变得急促的衣物摩擦声后，但丁按住他的腰，手指探进入口草草扩张了几下，就把阴茎插了进来。第一下来得很猛烈，他们都呼吸一滞。但他们的身体马上就都适应了。他低着头喘息，抬腰迎合但丁的动作。很快他们都射了。他们亲吻着撞进卧室，一路撕下对方身上剩余的衣物。他被砸到床上。他们就这样开了头。

后来回想时，这晚给他留下的印象是疯狂的，怪诞的。但丁始终兴奋异常。但丁终于开始真正地操他了。喉咙和下身同时被填满的饱胀感，还有对方身上肆无忌惮张扬的力量，让他数次以为自己正与一个恶魔交媾。他在欲望的深渊无止境地坠落。出现了幻觉。黑影在周围漂浮，雾气般涌动，有东西缠上他的脚踝，沿着小腿往上爬升，滑腻的触感让他遽然弓起背。下一秒他被压回床上。他脑袋发胀，燃烧的红色恶魔取代了但丁的轮廓，它抬起他的一条腿，毒蛇般地盯住他，舔舐他的膝盖内侧，扭曲的舌头在皮肤上留下一条湿痕。他止不住地哆嗦。他的手被拉过头顶，被不知道什么东西固定住了，但丁跪在他腿间，用Ebony操他。你喜欢这个啊，维吉尔，但丁把拔出来的枪管戳到他脸上，声音天真到显得邪恶。但丁，他说，他感到自己快喘不上气了。他要被撕裂了。有东西撬开他的牙齿，捉住舌头。但丁，他含混不清地又说。你要什么，但丁咬着他的喉结问。于是他不再叫了。但丁挤压他的胸肌，啃咬他的乳首，在他射精时也继续操他，到后来他身体的反馈变得迟钝。那根阴茎又一次操进来时，他的脑袋已经烫得快沸腾了。他仿佛躺回了猩红的泥地上，红色魔人的躯体笼罩着他。他费力地喘息，呼吸时断时续，空气有植株腐烂的气味。但丁把他的手压在腹部，让他摸到那里正在随着阴茎的进入凸起来。但丁进入得很慢，疼痛并不剧烈，但身体被一点点拓开的感觉，着实让他印象深刻，血液突突地冲过颈上的动脉，强烈的刺激逼得他眼睛发酸……之后他唯一感知到的，是这个红色恶魔在操他。但丁在操他。

一切结束后，过了很久他才有力气说话。

“你想继续吗？”他闭着眼睛问。

过了一会儿，但丁说，“下次吧。”

于是倦意袭上来。他想去洗个澡，但他疲倦得连手指都不想动。然而但丁开始亲吻和抚摸他的身体，那让他没法真正睡过去。

但丁亲吻他的小腹，柔软的嘴唇在那里流连，发丝轻轻扫过他的皮肤。

“要是尼禄多个弟弟或者妹妹，你觉得该叫什么？”

“不会的。”他困倦地说。

“为什么？”

他半睡半醒，仿佛在一片广阔而温暖的水域里漂浮。

他忽然注意到但丁已经不动了。他动了动手臂，但丁扣住他的手指，把它们贴在自己脸上。“为什么？”

但丁的语气很有以前那种凡事都要不依不饶问到底的劲头。那让他想起当时的自己是多么快乐。

他把但丁的头搂在怀里，决定就这样睡了。

“不会了。”


	3. All I Ask of You

他醒过来，天仍黑着。顷刻间，梦境的残余消失了，只留下一种沉闷滞重的印象。但丁的呼吸声很轻，一只手缠在他腰上。可能就是它，让他在梦里有那种动弹不得的感觉。他往边上移动。但丁靠过来，把他搂得更紧了。

“你要去哪？”但丁迷迷糊糊地问。

“放开，”他盯着眼前的黑暗，“你这样我睡不着。”

“……嗯。”但丁应着。过了一会儿，但丁吻了吻他的肩膀，“那我睡了。”

渐渐地，那呼吸声又变得规律。他轻轻地翻身，从但丁的怀抱离开，这次，但丁只是握住了他的手。他又等了几分钟，将自己的手抽出来。

门在他身后无声地合上。他站在黑暗的走廊里，思索着。慢慢地，他心里生出一个模糊的念头，他之所以醒来，是因为还在梦里时，他便感觉到有什么东西在这栋房子里的某个地方等着他。

他立刻行动起来。下楼梯时他脚步很急，就像有什么东西在后面追赶。他心跳很快，头脑里闹哄哄的，但仍觉得差点感觉。他在厨房找到玻璃杯，倒了半杯威士忌，仰头一口喝下。半分钟后，热辣辣的感觉从胃部直冲头顶，他的脑子腾地燃烧起来。他朝一个面向院子的房间走去。

他的情绪在很短的时间里就变得非常激动，走进房间时他已经气得直打哆嗦，门几乎是被他撞开的。那蓝衣服的年轻人原本面朝书架站着，手里捧着一本翻开的书，正看着。听见这番动静，年轻人将脸转向他。

他径直走到对方面前。“你以为自己在做什么？”他的语气粗暴，充满威胁的意味。

他们四目相对，年轻人脸上现出一丝微笑，“我做了什么？”

“你在说话，我听到了……”他咬着牙说，“……在车里的时候。”

“你指我问你有没有感到羞耻的时候？”

“住口！”

“真没想到会有这么一天，连陈述事实也会冒犯到你。”年轻人不慌不忙地说，“我只是想跟你提个醒，别把事情搞得太难看。况且你不也没听我的吗？好在他现在比较稳重了。不过，正好，你也该发泄一下了，这对你的情绪有好处。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，你对这装模作样的一切已经腻烦了。他冲你儿子乱发脾气的时候，你不确实有那么点兴奋吗？毕竟几个月来，你一直都在盼着他什么时候能干点让你吃惊的事，‘哪怕跟以前那样发个疯也好’。”

血液直冲他脑门。“那是你的想法！”他怒喝道。

年轻人看向手里的书，适时地保持了一阵沉默。“可显然他对你也是这么想的，别说你到现在还看不出来。你只不过是起了个头，他就跟着发作了。怎么样，今晚上是不是已经有你们当年那味儿了？”

他差点又要大吼，但他控制住了自己。他打量对方片刻，沉住气说，“你想干什么？”

“我只是想跟你谈谈我的看法。”年轻人翻过一页书，依旧用那种让他大为恼火的语气，不紧不慢地说，“已经到了这个地步，再装作若无其事就会显得你们都很蠢了。对于眼下这局面，你得负起责任来。”

他冷笑两声。

“是啊，在魔界那段时间你们过得很愉快，显然你们都得到教训了。说真的，就凭当时那气氛，谁都可能犯点错误。但确实是你那些不慎重的话，才让他产生了那种错觉：一切又回到最早最好的时候了。我说的当然不是你们十七八岁那会儿，而是更早，早得多的时候。那么，再看看你回来后是怎么对他的，他怎么可能会没点儿情绪呢？我明白你在忙着思考那些重要的人生问题，但你还是得分出点精力来给他。你还不了解他吗？毕竟，为了那点儿只有家人才能给他的温暖，你弟弟可是已经等了好几十年。”

“这就是你想说的？”他语气生硬地问。

“不，这些是你想说的，我只是替你说出来。你想相信问题出在他身上，只不过是因为你很忙，所以他不满，要是你愿意多给他打打电话，你们就会好起来。而我想说的是，问题出在你身上，事情该你说了算，你想干什么就可以干，何必管他怎么想？”

“果然还是这一套！”他大叫。

“你火气太大了。没错，我还是坚持我的意见，但今天我们都再坦诚点，可以吗？”

年轻人肆无忌惮地盯着他，“我明白，如今，要是事情跟他有关，你就认为必须考虑他的想法。我不会笑话你，就冲着你当初琢磨这些时受的那份罪，我也会对它们表现出点尊重。可问题是，你仍旧不是你希望自己是的那种人。”

他竭力控制自己不要发作。“我希望自己是哪种人？”

年轻人不回答，继续以放肆的目光注视他。

“说啊，我希望自己是哪种人？我实际上又是哪种人？”

反正我们都清楚，何必说出来，年轻人用挑战的眼神望着他。“这么下去你又会开始恨他。没准你已经开始恨他了。”

“荒谬！我为什么要恨他？”

“你愿意让我把话说到这个份上？太好了，这些话堵在我心里已经几个月了。请允许我打个比方。”年轻人镇定自若地微微一笑，显得很有把握，那意思显然是，这都是你自找的。

“我认为，二十年后他的所有变化里，最让你大吃一惊的是，过去望着你时，他眼睛里始终有团火，它烧得那么旺，即便你只是随随便便地瞥上一眼，也会跟着烧起来。而它现在居然灭了。”

他先是冷笑，然后遽然停住，转而用轻蔑的眼神盯着对方。

“那样的熊熊大火居然也会灭，是不是不可思议？”年轻人等了等，见他毫无接腔的打算，便继续说道，“反正我觉得不可思议。我可没准备好接受这个。在我看来它应该烧到他吐出最后一口气。而且那团火烧完后居然还留下了一堆余烬，要是吹开上面的灰，我还能看见里面的碳仍是红的，仍在发热，要是我愿意把手伸过去，它还真的能让我感到自己变得暖了一点。但就只暖了那么一点。这是不是很让人恼火？它要么就继续烧着，要么就彻底熄灭，剩下这么一星半点是什么意思？要知道，暖了那么一下反而让我更冷了。”

“你竟是这样想的。”他用冰冷的声音说。

年轻人的语气愈发像是在嘲弄，“下面来说说那伤口——我当然清楚自己给他留下了什么。一直以来我都相信我会亲手治愈它，因为除了我肯定没人能办得到，连他自己都不行。然而，在我完全没参与的情况下，它居然就自行愈合了！那我花了那么多精力去记住它，还有围绕它所作的所有思考，岂不都是白费功夫？要知道遗忘会使一切容易得多。难道我所承受的还不够？还非要加上它的重量？难道它本身值得我记住？如果不是因为相信将来会从他喜悦的泪水里得到补偿，我何必要记得？”

“这又是你的想法。”他断然说。

“你没这么想过？”

“你以为我跟你一样？”他语气阴沉。

“你不恨他？”

他突然发作，咆哮道，“我不可能恨他！你这怪物！”

“听你这口气，显然忘了自己也曾为这个称呼洋洋自得过。那你就只剩下一条路了，去爱他吧，像他希望的那样去爱。正好，现在他爱你吗？爱。愿意为你付出一切吗？愿意。那就全都跟过去一样嘛。那你为什么不能享受他这份爱？”

他气得牙齿咯咯作响，眼睛迸出火花。

“哦，看你这脸色，突然一下，你又承认他对你跟过去是有点不同了，对吗？不过，你也许可以这么想，那种一烧起来眨眼就能把人骨头渣子都烧没的熊熊大火，能在人心里一直烧下去吗？谁受得了？……好吧，就算在你这儿是一直烧着的，但你要是愿意听听我的看法，这说不定是因为除了守着自己心里这团火取暖你没别的事可做呢，毕竟你一直待的那地方是有点儿冷——”

他勃然大怒，整个人不自觉地往前跨出一步，摆出威胁的姿态。

年轻人被他打断也不恼，依旧用带着讥诮意味的眼神微笑地看着他。那眼神刺得他头晕目眩。他闭了闭眼，再睁开时年轻人已经消失，换成但丁赤身裸体地站在他面前。

“维吉尔。”

一阵寒栗直透他脊髓。对方的无耻简直令他震骇。来不及多想，他一抬手，阎魔刀已经朝前刺去。对方没躲闪，那一击便正中胸口。

他手握刀柄，急促地呼吸。过了几秒钟，那张脸上流露出一丝古怪的笑，“你想杀了我。”

他冷笑，“那还不至于，我们都知道我办不到。”

话音刚落，熟悉的魔力从对方身上爆发出来。

他一惊，目光迅速扫视但丁的脸。但丁一拳朝他挥来，他抽回刀，用刀身挡住但丁的拳头，巨大的力量将他抛向空中。伴随一声轰响，他后背撞碎玻璃，落到院子里。这一切都发生在眨眼间。

他用刀身撑地，在草坪上站稳。但丁面朝着他站在窗边。他盯着对方看了一会儿，收起刀，绕到房子另一边，从厨房的门进了屋。

他走回房间，对一地狼藉视而不见，抱着阎魔刀在书架前的沙发坐下。他头发晕，又很亢奋，无数思绪在脑中碰撞，都是很模糊的东西。

“怎么回事？”但丁问。

他抬眼望去，但丁沉着脸，抱着手臂靠在窗台上，刚才那一刀只在但丁身上留下了些许血迹。

他微眯着眼睛对但丁注视良久，忽然勉强一笑。“我喝了点酒。”

“你在跟谁说话？”

“我说了什么？”他冷漠地问。

“你忘了？”

“你什么时候来的？”

“你希望我什么时候来的？”

这之后他们都噤了声。他们安静了一两分钟，他疲惫地往沙发背上一靠，“让我静静，但丁，回楼上去。”

“那就告诉我怎么回事。”

“我已经告诉你了。我喝了点酒，可能不止一点。我眼花了，要不就是做了个梦。”

“是谁？”

“什么？”他皱眉。

“你看见了谁？”但丁的声音突然拔高到让他讶异的程度。

他把但丁的神情咀嚼了一番，明白过来。

“不是你，但丁。”一种难以忍受的厌倦朝他袭来。“我不至于做那样的梦。即便我想，我会在我们都醒着的时候干。**我只是没认出你**。”

但丁一下变得心情极坏。“那就告诉我！”

“这跟你无关！”

对方脸上霎时变换的表情立刻让他明白，但丁早就等着这句话了。

“跟我无关？你是这样想的？那让我把话说清楚，”但丁语气森冷地说道，“维吉尔，你没有任何事跟我无关。你什么时候能明白这点？”

他怒极反笑，“当然是我下次需要你帮忙收拾烂摊子的时候。”

但丁的脸色遽然变得苍白，仿佛被他的话镇住了。但紧接着，血气一下冲上来，将但丁的眼睛染得通红。

“你这样说公平吗？”但丁吼道。

“你想要什么样的公平？”他反过来逼问。

但丁异常激动地问，“你对我到底还有哪里不满？”

“闭嘴，但丁。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“该你闭嘴，维吉尔，至少在这件事上我不欠你什么！你不情不愿地打了个呼哨，我就听着声音朝你扑过去了！哦，你当然不情愿，为你那可恨的骄傲，好在二十年后你终于也明白了性命毕竟还是比脸面重要点。你在门外犹豫了多久才走进来？很难是吗？所以你要为这折磨我？”

他的太阳穴突突猛跳，头像要裂开。“不是所有人都跟你一样幼稚，但丁。”

“但凭你刚才说出的那句话，你显然清楚自己是在折磨我。如果不得不靠我的手来结束那一切使你痛苦，难道我又能从中得到任何乐趣？你怎么能说出刚才那种话？”

他捧住自己的头，感到它在发烫。

“让我们把话说开，但丁。”他闭着眼睛，疲倦地说，“如果我刚才的话伤害了你，那我很抱歉，但是你先冒犯了我。听清楚下面的话，因为我不想再说第二次。对你为我所做的一切，我除了感激没有其他任何想法，尤其不可能恨你，如果你自己理解不了原因，那即便我解释你也听不懂。非要说的话，那就是有些东西你以为我会在意，其实我已经不再看重。我感激你，但这不意味着我鼓励你做得更多。我可能是有点小毛病，像你刚才所看到的，有时候我分不清楚自己是不是在做梦，但情况已经在变好，只不过今天正好有点严重，你不能指望过去所发生的事在我身上半点痕迹都不留下。我也没打算再毁灭一次世界。对我有点信心，把视线稍微移开些，别盯得这么紧，别让它对我变得太沉重。对不起，但丁，为过去所发生的一切。但至少那都结束了，你可以开始自己的生活。如果你再把我看作自己的责任，就是在羞辱我。”

他用冷静的语气说完了这番话。但很久他都没等到但丁的回应。他抬起头。

但丁的五官因盛怒而扭曲。他从没见过但丁这样，不由怔住，但那只是一刹那的事，马上，怒火以不可阻挡的势头在他身上也燃了起来。

“你什么时候才能对我稍微有点尊重？”但丁的语气里透出一丝歇斯底里的情绪，“真正的尊重，不是这种装模作样的！你当我几岁？还有，谁他妈要你的感激？”

“你到底想要我怎么做？”他吼叫起来。

“我爱你！”

“你管那叫爱？”他的嘴唇开始哆嗦，原本想说更多话，却不得不就此打住。

“你想管那叫什么？是的，我爱你！你敢说自己不知道？那你哪来的胆量说自己是我战斗的理由？”

他彻底被激怒了。“你爱我？我当然知道你爱我！可你又花了多少时间才想明白这个？”

他情绪激动，终于到了完全无法控制的地步。为这一刻他着实已经等待太久，那些藏在最深处的念头终于也一下子冲口而出。

“接下来呢？你是不是还要告诉我，我曾给你带去多少痛苦？那就直说吧，我也知道！离开你的那刻我就知道，还不用等到你想明白到底是怎么回事，你就会先感觉到有些东西已经失去了。悲伤很快会填满我的轮廓，它将跟你进进出出，你会在夜里对着黑暗发笑，然后把牙齿咬得吱嘎作响，当然还是会有快乐，但快乐都是短暂的，最后你将发现，我留下的任何一个碎片都能使你愤怒。我知道，我全都知道，在我决定的那一秒里这些我都看到了！但我还是离开了你，任由你像个白痴一样对着空气伸出手，因为我所考虑的任何一件事都比你重要得多！这些你清楚吗？既然你敢这样问我，那你肯定已经清楚！

“那么现在，你到底在向我要求什么？我的愧疚吗？愧疚没有任何价值，所以我不会有。我唯一能做的好像是请求你的宽恕？可你已经宽恕我了！唯独在这一点上，我承认自己不如你，但丁，因为如果换做是我，那愤怒永远不可能平息！宽恕？要是有人敢这样对待我，我绝不会宽恕！”

最后那几句他是在一种狂热的冲动下喊出来的。说完后他打了个寒颤，遽然呆住，整个人陷入做梦似的恍惚状态。

良久之后，他忽然察觉到笼罩整个房间的是一片死寂，但丁连呼吸声都没了。他迟钝地把视线移过去。

但丁如雕塑般立着，脸色苍白。就在他盯着那张脸时，它开始醒转。倏忽之间，那张脸上又有了生气，双颊变得坨红。

“天呐，维吉尔，”但丁搓了搓脸，声音嘶哑地说，“我们中至少有一个人肯定搞错了。”

他望着但丁，头脑空白，眼睛发涩。

但丁朝他走过来，走得很小心，所以很慢。但丁握住他的手在地毯上半跪下来。

但丁拉起他的手亲吻，把它搭在自己眼睛上。他们都呼吸急促，很久过后才恢复平静。

但丁用喝醉了酒似的语气说，“你爱我。”

“……是的。”他很费力地说。

想了想，他又补充道，“我爱你。”

但丁发出哽咽的声音。他的手心变得湿润了。“……好的，现在我知道了。在我恨着你的时候你也恨着我，这让我感觉好多了。要是我的恨对你来说无关痛痒，那它又有什么意义呢……你肯定想象不到我原本会对你做什么。”

他望着但丁的嘴唇出神，过了好几分钟，才用呆滞的语气问，“……你能对我做什么呢？”

但丁的语气也跟做梦差不多， “……我不知道，现在我没法回答你。但你最好别以为我只是随便说说。”

“我仔细考虑过。”但丁把他的手从眼睛上移开，贴在脸颊上，露出孩子般纯然的表情，“我能跟你讲讲吗？哦，让我说吧……”

“……是你去佛杜那前的事了。有天你来找我。那天我把一个委托搞砸了。我帮一个女人找到了她被恶魔拐走的女儿，不过，在我处理完那个恶魔后，那女孩当着我的面自杀了。她认为自己爱它。死前她说了些话，让我很受打击。那会儿我才十几岁嘛。我在街边坐了一下午，后来想起我们已经约好碰面，就去吃饭了。你来我吃饭的地方找我，在一家你很看不上的店……你忘了是吗？你全忘了。有次我们路过那家店，我把招牌指给你看，说它还开着，不过老板已经换成儿子了，你没反应，所以我知道你全忘了。你还忘了很多别的，那让我很难过。”

但丁陷入沉思。他一直出神地望着对方。

“后来呢？”他忽然问。

“……什么？哦。总之那天我心情很差，所以后面都是老一套。一开始我们只是随便吵了几句，但你打翻了我的披萨，于是事情就变得很严重了。我们当然揍了对方一顿，然后操了对方，最后我们去了我那。中间有一段我记不清楚了。反正，当我开始思考的时候，已经是后半夜，我们躺在床上，你睡着了。你当时趴着，脸朝着我这边，我盯着你看了一阵，大概有十来分钟。我脑子里冒出一个念头。坦白说，这绝不是我第一次想到它，但在这之前，关于它我从来没有清楚的想法。想着想着，我变得有点激动。我看着你，伸手碰了碰你的脸。你叫了声我的名字。我以为你要醒了，但你翻了个身，又睡了。很难说我有没有松一口气。过了一会儿，我站起来，走到隔壁房间里。那屋子是我用来存东西的，你进去看过，有些很有意思的魔具……我带着其中一个回到了你旁边。那儿有把椅子，我就坐在那上面，继续看着你。

“那天晚上你说了些话，让我明白你又打算消失了。你没说得很清楚，但我感觉得到。虽说你很让人讨厌，但你也休想这么对我。我不是你的弟弟吗？小时候的事我还都记得，你怎么能变成现在这个样子？你以为你可以总是兴致一来就闯进我的生活，对我指手画脚，评头论足，然后再一声招呼都不打地跑掉吗？你真天真。我就那么看着你，脑子很乱，想法很多，上一秒还在想这个，下一秒就跳到另一件毫不相干的事上去了。不过，有一点我是很肯定的，不管我做了什么，你终究会原谅我……所以，没什么是不可以干的。我记得有一下，我从椅子上起来，在你面前趴下，手支着脸，从很近的地方看着你。还有段时间，我在屋子里走来走去，情绪很激动。也许，我其实想把你吵醒，但你就是不肯醒过来。我的结论是，这事可以干。至于具体要怎么干，可以等动起手来再说，取决于你的态度。总之，在我们商量好以前你别想走出那屋子。不过最后我什么都没干，这你已经知道了。确实也是好几年过后，我才搞明白自己当时在想什么……”

“都过去了，但丁。”他一直听得并不专心，这时却冷不丁地打断对方。

“不，维吉尔，下面才是我想对你说的。”

但丁的声音变大了，语气也带上了威胁的意味。“对我来说这事从没过去。你以为我在跟你忏悔吗？完全不是那么回事。我之所以把每个细节记得那么清楚，是因为在之后的无数个夜晚，我都在反反复复地回想它，在诅咒那个在屋子里转来转去，犹豫不决的自己。”

但丁抬头望向他的方向。“你相信我说的吗？”

他心不在焉地应了一声。

但丁一直望着他，仿佛不信他真的听懂了。“我是说，我一直在计划对你做些很可怕的事，维吉尔。我还想说，要是你敢再那样对我，这回我一定说干就干，绝不婆婆妈妈。”

“我相信。”

“是吗？你的语气可不是这么说的。”

“因为我想起了自己原本打算对你做的事，你的想法跟这比起来可能就不算什么了，有空的时候我们详细谈谈。”他停了停。“现在回答我一个问题，但丁。”

但丁似乎预感到了什么，脸色变得严肃。

他盯着但丁的脸。“你让V杀了Urizen。显然你以为Urizen就是我，所以那时候你到底在想什么？”

他们很长时间都一言不发。

终于，但丁发出一声拖长的呻吟，伸手捂住额头。“……天呐，维吉尔，天呐。”

但丁的语气和表情又一次趋向愤怒。“就为这个？维吉尔！就为这个？”但丁吼道，“就因为我允许一个只剩下一口气的人爬到你身上，你就折磨了我这么久？”

“但那看起来确实像是你允许他杀了我。”他平静地说。

“他没得到我的允许！谁想得到他会去挑战你？任何一个脑子正常的人都会认为你一根指头就能碾死他！唯一知道他想干什么的人是你自己！就为这个？就为这个？这明明是你的问题！这账我还没跟你算，维吉尔！你到底有什么毛病？”

“这就是我不明白的，你为什么不自己动手。”

但丁怒气冲冲地不吭声。

他等了几分钟，直到怒气从那张脸上消失，但丁的表情重新变得空白。

“现在我纯粹只是出于好奇，所以回答我，但丁。”

但丁迟疑地把头靠回他腿上，声音显得疲惫。“我不知道……也许他让我想起阿克汉姆。不是说他们真的像，他毕竟还是缺点儿那种邪恶的气质……你懂我的意思吧？”

“很遗憾听到你这么说，但我已经尽力了。”

“……够了，维吉尔。他很像你，那不是模仿，所以如果他真是受了你的影响，那不可能是短时间里形成的。你们曾经很熟悉。我一直没搞明白自己是怎么看他的。总之，当时我想的可能是，也许他确实有权跟你说几句话，他快死了，谁都看得出来对此你多多少少要负点责任，而他又有点让人尊敬……是的，说不定我还等着听他奚落你几句，我不至于不敢承认这个，但最多就这样了。如果非那样不可，听清楚，我当然会自己动手，这么说你满意了吗？”

他们又沉默了很长一段时间。

“你把手杖扬起来那一下，你知道我是什么感受吗？”但丁忽然问。

那熟悉的语气令他不由叹了口气。他的脑子依旧是混沌的，身体却已经放松下来，他开始感到疲倦。他在沙发躺下，然后拉着但丁也躺下来。但丁趴在他身上，手臂抱着他。

青草的气味仿佛直到这时才从破开的窗户涌进来。他吸了一口清晨潮湿的空气。接下来，他听到了屋子后方树林里的啾啾鸟鸣。

“那吓到你了？”他轻声问。

“吓到我了。”

但丁亲吻他心脏的位置，把脸颊贴在那里。

他感觉到了自己心脏的跳动，缓慢而有力。

他想起那个蓝色的身影，想起它的声音，想起它第一次回应他的呼唤时，他因望见那一线天光所流下的泪水。它从未像现在这样安静。但他知道它不会就此消失，它只是决定保持一阵子缄默。他跟它的战斗还将持续下去，战场就在他心里。因为这世界如此之大，肯定会时不时地发生点什么，令他感到困惑或者惊奇。

“我上次被吓成那样是在马列岛……”

但丁的声音轻得几乎听不清。

“……不，我觉得还是这次更严重些。维吉尔，我认为自己已经出现了一些应激反应。”

他们轻吻和抚摸对方的身体。

“怎么，”他问，“你是想要我再道个歉吗？”

但丁抬起头，脸朝他的脸靠近。“既然你提了，那就再说一次吧。”

那声音低沉嘶哑，带着一丝笑意。

于是他吻他的嘴唇。

“我爱你。”


End file.
